More Than A Fling?
by Euitha
Summary: Lake Mead is the perfect summer party hub for CRU's Greek life. Very much a work-in-progress.
1. All My Bags Are Packed

Ashleigh threw her last pillow into a bag at the foot of her bed. "I think... Yep! That's everything. This girl is one hundred percent packed, and two hundred percent ready for the summer!"

Casey smiled at her perky roommate. "And three hundred percent ready for a sexy summer of tour guiding?" she teased, tossing a shirt at her. "That's yours, by the way. I borrowed it a few weeks ago."

Ashleigh held up the shirt and frowned. "Case. This is light teal. I haven't had anything this color since last spring. Not mine."

"Well, alright then. It's mine now!" Casey snatched it back and tucked it into her already overflowing suitcase. It was finally the last day of their junior year. In a few short weeks she would be heading off to D.C. to take her first big step towards being a Congresswoman. But first she'd be getting on a bus to -

"Lake Mead, bitches!" Betsy screamed happily as she threw open the door. "I'm so pumped! Ash, have you seen my new shirt? Teal, flowy, super cute? No? Okay! Paaaaaarrrrty time! Let's go!" And with that, she was gone, leaving the distinct smell of vodka behind.

"It's yours now," Ashleigh grinned to Casey. "Let's get downstairs before Betsy convinces any freshmen to pre-game."

As Zeta Beta Zeta's newest president, Ashleigh had already done some pretty unusual things with the sorority's agenda. Some of the girls weren't thrilled about most of the changes, however slight they were, but Lake Mead was a whole different story.

It was well known that ZBZ always declined the sign up for the big all-Greek summer trip to a camp a few hours north of Cyprus Roads, but this year Ashleigh had signed all the girls up, paying for it with the leftover sisterhood bonding budget. From what Casey had heard about this trip, it was an insane week-long party. Omega Chi usually rented a few house boats from the town across the lake for their guests to party on and everyone's money was pitched in to buy enough kegs to keep anyone from really remembering exactly what happened that week.

It was just what she needed right now. She was going to Washington for the entire summer and Max would be leaving for CalTech in a few months; she probably would never see him again. This week recharge her back to being happy-go-lucky-Casey and she could head off to her internship without wanting to crawl into her bed with a pint of cookie dough ice cream.

Throwing her curler and phone charger on top of her shirts, she zipped her suitcase and grabbed her duffle that had her pillow and blankets. She glanced at herself in the mirror to check her lipgloss and, after assuring herself that her lips were still perfectly pink, she followed her best friend out of their room.


	2. Welcome to Camp

After a chaotic scramble to search the house for a lost bag of snacks, Casey and Ashleigh had finished checking off each of the girls and all of their bags. Taking the a bench at the front of the bus across from Ash, Casey took out her iPod and pillow, content to nap for the five hour trip. She scrolled to her favorite relaxing playlist, put her earbuds in, and closed her eyes.

When she opened them, it was quite a bit darker and quieter. The loud bus of girls had faded into a few soft voices talking, while everyone else had fallen asleep or were reading magazines. She glanced at Ashleigh, who was sprawled out and drooling, and took out her earbuds. Leaning over the seat to the driver, she asked, "Are we almost there?"

"Should be about another fifteen minutes. Not much further."

She nodded and sunk back into her seat, looking out the window. Even in the dusky purple of the evening, she could tell the area they were in was gorgeous. It was heavily forested and the first stars were beginning to come out. She, unlike her brother, had never bothered to learn any constellations beyond the Big Dipper, but even she could tell that out here there were more stars than she'd ever seen.

The bus soon pulled into a parking lot and stopped. She could see a few other buses had already gotten here. The TriPi's were unloading their vans, if by unloading you meant talking the Lambda Sig boys into doing all the heavy lifting. She rolled her eyes and stood as the bus came to a stop.

"Alright ladies, we are here!" She spoke loudly enough to wake up most of the girls, including Ashleigh, who fell off her makeshift bed with a very undignified thump. Standing quickly and running a hand through her hair, Ash grinned and stood next to Casey. "Okay, we've rented 3 cabins, so there will be plenty of space for all of us. If everyone could get off the bus and get your bags, Casey will tell you which cabin you are in." She passed Casey a clipboard with the room assignments and shepherded her down the stairs.

Aside from Betsy's stumbling around the parking lot and Rebecca's complaining about bug bites, the unloading of the bus went by without a hitch. After telling everyone where they were living, Ashleigh lead the way towards the enterence of the camp. Casey let out a giggle when she saw the buildings. It was definitely no Camp Tiny Pine. It resembled a Four Seasons woodland resort more than anything else. She heard Rebecca likening it to a condo rental in Aspen and wholeheartedly agreed. This place was pretty swanky. When Ashleigh lead their group into the cabin, she grinned. There was a living room with a fireplace and a small marble kitchen. There were three small bedrooms off the main room and an even tinier bathroom, but it was beyond what she had expected. When she heard "camp," she hadn't associated it with Park City cabins. The other girls ran off to call dibs on the queen-sized bunk beds, but Ashleigh held her back. "Case, I have a super favor to ask?"

Casey frowned at the way she was talking in a sugary sweet voice. Ash only did that when she needed something Casey wouldn't like.

"We only have 60 beds, but we brought all 61 girls, and I was wondering if maybe you could possibly be the best president's best friend ever and-"

"You want me to sleep on the couch, don't you?" Casey rolled her eyes.

"It folds out! It won't even be that bad! Please, please, please, please-"

"Fine. But you'll owe me a drink. Like, right now." Casey placed her duffle on the big couch in front of the fireplace and pulled out a hoodie. "Let's go find the house boats."

Betsy poked her head out from one of the rooms. "Did I hear the words 'drink' and 'house boats'? I'm in!" The other girls came out from their rooms after having quickly retouched their makeup and drifted towards the door. Ashleigh grinned at Casey. "This is going to be the best start to summer ever." Casey smiled at her best friend and followed her out into the summer evening.


End file.
